The present invention relates to an escalator or moving walkway with at least one support structure supported between a cable, which is arranged as an auxiliary support structure laterally or below the support structure. Such a cable may also be termed xe2x80x9cunder-bracingxe2x80x9d.
Such an escalator or such a moving walkway is known from EP 866019 A1. By virtue of the cable under-bracing a support structure can be constructed to bridge over longer spans, or a given support structure can be dimensioned less strongly for a given span, so that the escalator or moving walkway appears more slender.
A disadvantage to such a known construction is that, when the support structure bends as a result of loading, the cable stretches as it supports a greater proportion of the load, and thus cannot sufficiently counteract the bending deflections. However, only small bending deflections are normally permissible. Because otherwise disturbances arise in the mechanical system of the escalator or moving walkway.
It is the object of the present invention to develop an escalator or a moving walkway of the kind stated in the introduction in such a manner that the supporting effect of the overall construction is increased, i.e. bends less under load.
According to the invention this object is met by an escalator or a moving walkway of the kind stated in the introduction in which the region of each rest there is provided a respective lever which is rotatably mounted at the support structure and which is slidingly supported by one arm at the building structure, the cable being fastened to another arm of the lever so that the cable is additionally tensioned with increasing loading (useful load) and thereby increases the supporting effect.
Since the cable is tensioned more strongly when the support structure is loaded, the tension in the cable is increased so that the main support structure is raised relatively at the cable support points.